One Day With Son
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Thomas ditinggal Rio selama sehari! Dapatkah ia melewati harinya menjaga putra pertamanya?


_**Story by: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi, Naohito Miyoshi, Shin Yoshida.**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Family, Friend-ship, Romance, Drama, Humor.**_

_**Main Chara: Thomas Arclight(IV), Shingo Arclight(Sawatari).  
**_

_**Support: Rio Arclight(Kamishiro).**_

_**Warning: AU, Fanon, typo, some mistakes EYD, beberapa kata kasar, OOC.**_

_**A/N: Di sini, Rio menjadi istri Thomas. Hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**One Day With My Son**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_'Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Mizael, dan yang lainnya ke mall. Nanti sekalian ke rumah sakit, _chek up_ kehamilan diantar Akari-san. Jaga Shingo baik-baik, ya._

_P.S.: Jika kau kabur atau menelantarkannya, akan kupatahkan enam tulang rusukmu, _Darling_~'_

"..."

Itulah yang dapat dibaca oleh Thomas di selembar kertas memo yang ditinggalkan oleh istrinya tercinta. Thomas melirik ke sampingnya, dilihatnya seorang bayi yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di ranjang kecilnya, tampak lelap sekali. Ehem! Untuk saat ini.

"Rio ..., aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan Shingo sendirian di hari liburku ini ...?" keluh Thomas pusing, pria berumur kepala dua ini memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pening. Hei! Ini hari liburnya, kenapa di saat ia bisa beristirahat melepas kepenatan setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya fokus pada _duel champion_ dan perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Christhoper dan Tron. _Hell no_, Tron dan Chris sibuk pada penelitian mereka, mana sempat mengurusi Arclight Corporation. Michael? Mendingan, masih bisa membantu meski ia sendiri sibuk bekerja sebagai arkeolog. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Thomas yang paling sibuk.

Bersyukurlah istrinya selalu dapat diandalkan, sangat lebih tepatnya.

"U ... uh ...!"

Hm? Ah, Thomas terlalu banyak melamun, ia sampai melupakan putra pertamanya. Melihat buah hatinya, Shingo, terbangun dan mengeluarkan suara kecil, Thomas bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ma ...?" Shingo kecil menoleh ke sekeliling, ah, sepertinya bocah berumur satu tahun ini mencari ibunya. Sayang sekali, hari ini yang akan menjagamu adalah sang ayah tercinta.

"Ada apa, Shingo?" tanya Thomas seraya mengangkat putranya, membawanya ke gendongannya.

Gantian Shingo yang diam, bengong melihat ayahnya menggendongnya. Hei, hei, hari ini tak ada badai, 'kan? Seorang Thomas? Menggendong putranya begitu terbangun dari tidurnya? Hebat sekali, sangat hebat, mengingat Thomas jarang sekali mau menggendong putranya karena Shingo selalu menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kasar.

Thomas tak akan sudi mengingat saat-saat nyaris mati beku karena bertengkar dengan buah hatinya ...

"Aa!" Shingo berseru, tangan mungilnya menarik ujung poni pirang Thomas sebelum ayahnya sempat menghindarinya.

"Gah! Bocah!" Thomas spontan menyela, tangannya mencoba melepas tangan Shingo dari poninya.

"Uu! Paaaaa!" Tak mau kalah, bocah kecil itu berkeras menarik-narik poni ayahnya.

"Argh! Apa maumu, Bocah?!" Bentak Thomas refleks, membuat Shingo tergeming. Kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Ups, Thomas, mampuslah dirimu. Kau membuat dirimu terlempar dari tebing curam.

"Uu ..., HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Argh! Benar, 'kan?! Shingo menangis, bahkan _volume_-nya melebihi rata-rata para bayi. Telinga Thomas rasanya berdengung.

"Aa ..., Shi-Shingo, tenanglah, Nak!" Dengan panik, Thomas menenangkan Shingo, menimangnya dan mengucapkan berbagai hal sekiranya putranya dapat berhenti menangis.

"Huaaaa! Oweeek!"

Lewat lima menit, Shingo masih saja menangis. Mau tak mau, Thomas harus memutar otak jeniusnya. Pertarungan besar bagi Thomas, melawan bayi. Sembari menimang-nimang putranya, Thomas mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh istrinya jika putranya menangis.

"Aku tak percaya seorang IV harus melakukan ini ..."

Pertama-tama, Thomas menyentuh bibir Shingo. Diam sejenak, menunggu respon. Hei, Shingo meresponnya, bayi kecil itu membuka mulutnya dan menghisap kecil jemari Thomas sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Kalau tidak salah ..., Rio bilang jika dia menghisapnya berarti sedang lapar ..." Tanpa menunggu lama, Thomas bergegas pergi ke dapur. Shingo sendiri sudah mulai tenang, meski sesekali masih terisak. Namun, ia tak rewel ketika Thomas mendudukkannya di kursi bayi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Thomas mengelus rambut putranya, barulah ia mengerling ke sekeliling dapur. Siapa tahu Rio meninggalkan memo lain berisi catatan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan untuk memberi makan anakny—Itu dia!

"_Nice, Ice Queen_." Thomas mengambil kertas kecil yang disematkan di pintu kulkas.

"_Nani_? _Nani_?" Thomas membaca isinya. Sesuai yang ia harapkan, isinya cara membuat makanan untuk Shingo. Bersyukur sekali caranya mudah, jika tidak, mampuslah Thomas mati beku.

"Uu ..." Shingo merengek, memelas menatap ayahnya. Kelaparan.

Thomas tersenyum kecil, pria bermata merah magenta itu menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat bubur. Bubur instan? _Say no_, Rio tak akan sudi anaknya memakan makanan yang bukan buatan sendiri, bahkan bubur kemasan sekalipun.

Ah, Thomas tak pernah mengerti kenapa.

Ucapkan syukur karena di panti asuhan dulu, Thomas sempat belajar memasak. Dengan lincahnya, pria itu mencuci sedikit beras, lalu memotong-motong beberapa sayuran dan daging ayam menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Barulah ia rebus dengan diberi sedikit kaldu dan garam.

Shingo bengong, bingung melihat sosok yang sibuk '**memasak**'. Mungkin heran melihat yang biasa memasak bubur untuknya bukan wanita berambut biru, melainkan pria berambut merah gelap dan berponi pirang.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" tanya Thomas ketika ia menoleh ke arah Shingo, takutnya Shingo menangis lagi karena terlalu lama menunggu. Tidak disangka-sangka, putranya malah bengong melihatnya.

"Uu, aa ..." Shingo menjawabnya, meski tak bisa dimengerti oleh Thomas.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya." Thomas meraih mangkuk kecil yang ia tahu biasa digunakan Rio untuk menaruh bubur Shingo.

Klik!

Thomas mematikan kompor, dengan hati-hati, ia menuangkan bubur ke mangkuk tersebut. Barulah ia aduk sebentar, agar bubur tersebut tak menggumpal.

"Pa ...," panggil Shingo, sepertinya ia tahu makanannya sudah siap.

"Iya, iya." Thomas menyahut, ia membawa mangkuk tersebut ke hadapan Shingo. Tentu ia tak lupa sendok kecil.

Melihat itu, Shingo menatap ayahnya lagi, pandangannya tampak memelas, ingin segera memakan buburnya. Mau tak mau, Thomas jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"_Time to eat_~" Thomas menyendok bubur tersebut, ditiupinya hingga menjadi agak dingin, barulah disuapinya buah hatinya.

"Mmn~" Shingo langsung memakannya dengan lahap, bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergerak-gerak. Pipinya terlihat _chubby_ saat mengunyah, membuat Thomas gemas melihatnya.

"Enak, ya?" tanya Thomas sebelum kembali menyuapi putranya, tentu ia tak lupa untuk meniupinya terlebih dahulu.

"Mnh~ gi~" Shingo menunjuk-nunjuk buburnya, meminta tambah. Sepertinya ia menyukai bubur buatan ayahnya.

"Dasar, rakus sekali," komentar Thomas, namun tetap menyuapi putranya lagi. Terus begitu, hingga bubur tersebut habis.

"Hm~" Shingo bergerak tak mau diam, membuat Thomas kesulitan membersihkan mulut Shingo dari sisa bubur yang menempel.

"Bersemangat sekali ... Karena baru bangun tidur, kau pasti ingin bermain sekarang," terka Thomas. Dugaannya tepat ketika Shingo menunjuk-nunjuk ruangan di mana terdapat _box_ besar berisi berbagai macam mainan, ruangan yang biasa dipakai Shingo untuk bermain.

Setelah menaruh mangkuk di wastafel, Thomas menggendong Shingo ke ruangan tersebut.

"Uuu~~!" Shingo menarik-narik kemeja Thomas, meminta ayahnya cepat-cepat masuk. Tak sabar ingin bermain.

"Sabar, Nak," keluh Thomas, ia menurunkan Shingo di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Hmmn~~" Shingo berguling, ia merangkak cepat menghampiri beberapa anak panah yang tergeletak di lantai. Sementara itu, Thomas memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Jujur saja, Thomas jarang menemani anaknya bermain. Paling hanya membawanya ke sini, lalu ditinggal. Sungguh perilaku tidak terpuji.

"Ei!" Shingo berseru, membuat Thomas terkejut. Dilihatnya tangan kiri Shingo dipenuhi anak panah, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang satu panah, melemparnya ke papan sasaran yang menempel di dinding. Hei! Tunggu! Apa Thomas tidak salah lihat? Skor yang diraih Shingo cukup tinggi, apa ini artinya Shingo punya bakat dalam _Dart Game_?

"Wow ..." Thomas menghampirinya, berniat memperhatikannya lebih dekat. Tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya, Shingo kembali melempar panahnya.

Clap!

Menancap tepat di tengah.

Waw! Memang sesuai untuk seorang dari keluarga Arclight! Tron dan yang lain harus tahu hal ini, atau mungkin hanya Thomas sendiri yang baru mengetahuinya?

"Hebat, Shingo," puji Thomas.

Shingo menoleh ke arahnya, bayi kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, sebelum tertawa riang. Thomas duduk di belakang putranya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Shingo yang tertawa lucu.

"Jarang sekali kau tertawa bersamaku, Nak ..."

"Hehe~ Pa~"

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Rio melepas _flat shoes_ yang dikenakannya, wanita dewasa itu memasuki mansion dengan bingung. Aneh, biasanya Thomas akan menyahut sapaannya, atau suara ricuh Shingo.

Sekarang kenapa hening?

Masa mereka keluar? Seharusnya mansion ini dikunci, kenyataannya tidak. Apa Thomas tertidur? Rasanya aneh, karena suaminya paling terkenal tidak mengenal 'tidur siang', berbeda dengan putranya yang gemar tidur dan kudapan.

Lantas kenapa?

Rio berjalan menyusuri mansion, siapa tahu suaminya memakai _earphone_ karena tak tahan dengan suara tangisan anaknya selama Rio tak ada.

Pertama, memasuki kamar. Rio menoleh ke sekeliling, tetapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok ayahnya. Berikutnya dapur, sialnya, hasilnya sama. Satu-satu keganjilan yang ia temukan hanyalah mangkuk kotor di wastafel.

"Sepertinya Thomas memakainya untuk bubur Shingo," gumam Rio sembari tersenyum kecil. Kini ia tahu di mana suami dan putranya berada.

Cklek!

Rio membuka ruang main putranya, tepat dugaannya.

"Tak salah kutinggalkan mereka berdua."

Rio tersenyum kecil melihat sosok suaminya yang tertidur di lantai sambil memeluk putranya, mereka terlelap bersama. Sesuatu yang jarang bisa dilihat oleh Rio. Wanita berambut biru itu menghampiri mereka berdua, sementara sebelah tangannya mengusap perutnya yang menjadi lebih besar dari beberapa bulan lalu.

"Mama harap, setelah kau lahir, kau akan dijaga oleh Papa dan kakakmu, Iris ..."

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
